


Morning

by Literal_Antique_Trash



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Height Differences, M/M, Smut, To the Max, really gay, trash can't do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Antique_Trash/pseuds/Literal_Antique_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wakes up to find Stanley in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Morning shone bright through the single window in Dan’s bedroom, hitting him right in the eyes with a burning intensity. It disturbed the sleeping lumberjack, making him wake with a groan so mighty, it shook the bed with its force. Dragging a hand that’s size was equal to a large diner plate down his perpetually scowling face, he sat up, bracing massive arms on sturdy legs. Taking a quick glance around, Dan now knew the reason he was awake so early on a Saturday morning. 

Stanley was not in bed. Placing a mammoth sized hand on the unoccupied area, he felt that the spot was still warm, meaning Stanley had gotten out of bed recently. The goliath stood, stretching out his large frame and cursing as his head hit the ceiling with a small thud. 

Dan was unsurprised to find Stanley in the kitchen, but was surprised to see the other’s choice of clothing. Dan’s well loved flannel button down hung off of Stanley like a tarp, covering the smaller male from his neck to his lower legs. Stanley sleepily rearranged the shirt as it slipped down his shoulder, revealing beautifully blemished skin. The smaller man had bed head, his chestnut locks rumpled and plastered to his face at one side. Dan watched with a slight smirk as Stanley sleepily puttered around the kitchen, pouring a steaming cup of coffee and sipping it carefully. The other let out a yawn, his face turning a pretty pink.

And wasn’t he fucking adorable. Dan felt arousal pool in his gut, leaving him half hard as he snuck behind the other, wrapping thick, delectably hairy arms around his boyfriend. He squeezed Stanley’s soft waist, he buried his face in the sensitive skin of Stanley’s neck.

“Either that’s your axe or you’re just happy to see me.” Stanley mumbled, turning his head to accept the kiss that Dan gave him.

Stan shuddered, turning fully so that he was face-to-face with Dan’s chest. Soft, ginger hair covered broad pectoral muscles, outlining two pretty pink nipples. Freckles dusted washboard abs and trailed down to the patch of curly hair that stopped at the hem of Dan’s boxers. Stan ran his hand across small scars and tattoos, relishing in the shiver he got in response. Dan grinned down at him, mischief etching his charming features. The larger man lifted Stanley, setting him on the counter with ease. Stan chuckled tiredly, only to be cut of by a yawn that was akin to that of a small animals. Dan nearly melted. He placed his broad arms on either side of Stanley’s body, trapping the other in his hold. Stanley, blinked up at him as a blush overtook his cheeks.

“Dan…” He starts but trails off on a moan as Dan kissed him soundly.

Stanley tasted like strong coffee and morning breath. While others would be disgusted by the combination, Dan relished in it. It was something Stanley wasn’t embarrassed about. They were comfortable with each other (no really they were- Dan had once farted during sex and Stan hadn’t fled, but laughed as Dan sputtered apologies.) Stan wrapped his arms around as much of the trunk like neck as he could, pulling Dan in for a sweet kiss. A rumble of approval left Dan and Stanley mewled in response, clumsily pawing at the other’s back. Two large hands stripped him bare, leaving him naked for Dan’s greedy eyes to take in.

“Dan, we can’t. I have work today.” Stanley’s voice cracked as Dan laid kisses down his chest.

Holy Moses this guy would be the end of him, he would. Plush lips caught his nipple and sucked, making Stan whimper pitifully. Thick fingers trailed down his sides, squeezing his hips softly and Stan squirmed, heat starting to pool in his gut.

“Daniel…” Stan sighed, looking up at the other with wide, pleading eyes.

Dan groaned at the use of his first name passing through those pretty pink lips. He trailed a hand down Stanley’s body and took his half hard member in hand, stroking slowly. Stan squeaked, burying his face in Dan’s chest as he moaned wantonly.

“Dan- Dan please.” Stan begged, bucking his hips minutely. Dan chuckled, licking and teasing down Stanley’s until the flushed organ was in his face. Stanley whined, his face red as a tomato. Dan placed small open mouthed kisses on Stanley’s supple inner thighs, moving on to suckle on the tip of Stanley’s mushroom head. Stan sighed, curling his fingers in short ginger locks as Dan sucked and licked him. He spread his legs wider, allowing Dan to grab a handful of the pert ass, squeezing to his heart’s content. Dan moved his hand to a drawer, digging around until he found a familiar capped bottle. He opened the bottle triumphantly, squeezing the liquid over his thick fingers. Dan pulled Stanley forward until he was on the edge of the counter, slowly inserting a finger inside his boyfriend.

Stan let out a broken moan at the stretch, shameless in his pleasure. It was good, but it wasn’t enough.

“Oh Manly Dan, please. Please fuck me.” He pleaded, dragging blunt nails across Dan’s shoulders.

Dan stuck two more fingers in and Stanley hissed, clenching his eyes shut and rocking down impatienlty. Those meaty fingers curled and he screamed as they brushed his prostate. After a few minutes, Dan removed his fingers and pulled down his boxers, revealing (not so) little Dan. He quickly stroked himself and lifted Stanley, placing the smaller on his cock. Stan sobbed a little, tears of pleasure slipping past his red cheeks. Dan wiped them away and kissed Stan sloppy, one that was all teeth and tongue and so disgustingly satisfying. Stan could do nothing but take it as Dan lifted him by the hips and brought him back down, completely dominating the other. Moans and screams were ripped from his hoarse throat a he was fucked hard and fast by the burly man.

“Dan, Dan, fuck… please harder.” Stan rambled wildly, grasping the other tightly.

Dan wrapped one arm around his waist, holding him up as he thrusted into the tight heat. His hand took Stanley in hand and stroked in time to the rapid cant of his hips, driving Stanley over the edge. Stanley screamed, throwing his head back as he came over the both of their stomachs, becoming boneless in Dan’s arms as the other came inside him with a mighty roar. He slipped out of Stanley after a few minutes, a self satisfied smirk on his lips. Dan set Stanley back on the counter, picking up the shirt and redressing the smaller man.

“Damn it Dan, I can’t go to work like this.” Stan grumbled through a small, utterly wrecked voice.

Dan let out a loud chuckle. He then flexed, grinning at Stanley.

“I’ll call, I don’t think anyone wants to be on my bad side. No one messes with Manly Dan’s MAN!”

Stanley snickered, wrapping his arms around Dan and leaning against him tiredly.

“You fucking dork.” He murmured fondly, closing his eyes as he drifted to sleep.

 

Dan smiled softly as he felt the other slump against him. Lifting the other in his arms, he carried him to the bedroom, lying on his back with Stanley lying on his broad chest. After pulling the blanket over them, Dan wrapped his arms around Stanley closing his eyes.

One more hour of sleep would hurt anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
